Fighting For The Queen Bee
by lies.in.a.fist
Summary: [HIATUS] Sharpay has always been a geek, getting a complete makeover from geek to beauty over the summer, she attracts the attention of the two most wanted boys in Albuquerque, Troy Bolton and Jeremy Ramirez, West High basketball captain.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Author's Note: **This is mine and V's (_0x-Coming-for-You-0x_) new story **Fighting For The Queen Bee **so check it out

It's V here (_0x-Coming-for-You-0x_) This is my first joint-fic, actually it's my first fic all together. Enjoy!

♥♥♥

**Title:** Fighting For The Queen Bee  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary**: Sharpay has always been a geek, getting a complete make-over from geek to beauty over the summer, she attracts the attention of the two most wanted boys in Albuquerque, Troy Bolton and Jeremy Ramirez, West High basketball captain. As the two boys make a bet on who will be able to win her heart, will one of them end up falling in love with Sharpay? TroySharpay  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own a thing, except for the plot!

**Prologue: Part 1 **

"Argh" a shrill scream sounded though the mansion. The girl rubbed at her leg violently trying to make the pain go away, unsuccessfully, she shot the beauty therapist an evil gaze.

"Keep still" the woman, called Sarah irritated, she was a woman in her mid 30s and her blonde hair was put up in a bun.

The girl stared at Sarah, and opened her mouth to retaliate, but decided to keep it shut. If she was going to go through with the plan, she had to make sure that she was nice to the beauty therapist, or else Sarah might just "accidentally" shave off her eyebrows. And that was the last thing she needed. She didn't need more people making fun of her, like her cousin Cassie did.

_Sharpay was sitting in one of her father's many Lay-Z-Boy black leather recliners, reading a Shakespeare tragedy, when her cousin, Cassie, walked into the massive recreation room. _

_"Geek Alert! Jeez Sharpay, why do you always have to read? Why don't you get a life for once?" asked Cassie. _

_"I do have a life!" retorted Sharpay. Even though this happened constantly, it didn't mean that Sharpay wasn't hurt by all the mean things her cousin said. _

_"Uh no, you don't. _ _Reading__ Shakespeare doesn't count for anything on the social calendar. Honestly, I'm ashamed to even call you my cousin Sharpay. Besides, you could never be as pretty as me." _

_After her cousin hurled those cruel words at her, Sharpay just snapped. _

_"Oh please Cassie, I bet I could probably just as pretty as you, if not more!" Sharpay said, while she got out of the recliner and started to move towards her cousin. _

_"As if!" screamed Cassie. _

_"I can, and I will!" Sharpay replied. _

_By now, both cousins were screaming in each other's face. They held each other's gaze. Cassie was the first to look away, she headed towards the door, but turned around and gave Sharpay one last glare before heading out… _

She clung to the sheets as she tried to block out the pain, it wasn't working as she jumped up from her laying down position and screamed, she wasn't use to this kind of pain.

"It's over" Sarah patted her freshly waxed leg, to inform her the pain was over and that her ear drums were now no longer going to be bust for a little while that is until they moved on to the next thing.

Sarah looked down at the teenager, who had tears forming in her brown orbs "Now for the hair" she fiddled with Sharpay's greasy hair to try and get it our from the messy ponytail.

"No that can wait for tomorrow" she said in an unbelievable tone, they had waxed, tanned, manicured, pedicured, whitened, contact lensed her.

She had lost her favourite thick glasses when Sarah had broken them in two, she was one mean woman.

She shifted slightly away from Sarah's reach because she really was not going to do this today.

"As you wish" Sarah obliged as she started to pack her things away.

She was going to be in for a nasty surprise tomorrow.

**Author's Note: **That's the end of part one so review :)


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Author's Note:** We appreciate all the reviews we've got so far, keep them coming

♥♥♥

**Prologue: Part 2 **

"BRINNG!!"

Sharpay groaned as she hit the snooze button on her alarm clock, and looked up to see what time it was. _6:oo am._ Sharpay then dropped her head back down onto the pillow, and tried to get back to sleep. Not even a minute later, Sarah came bursting into the room.

"Get up now, Sharpay!" Sarah screamed. Sarah grabbed the covers, and flipped Sharpay off the bed. Sharpay landed on the other side of the bed with a thud.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" yelled Sharpay.

"I did it to get you out of bed. Now hurry up, we need to go on a morning jog before breakfast to help you develop a figure" Sarah explained.

It was then that Sharpay noticed Sarah wearing a track suit. Sarah then headed down the stairs waiting for Sharpay. So Sharpay entered her en-suite bathroom to get ready. Nothing fancy. She just took a shower, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and pulled her waist-length, curly, brown hair into a messy high pony-tail. Afterwards, Sharpay pulled on a clean t-shirt and shorts, not caring if they matched.

When Sharpay went downstairs, which wasn't too long, Sarah immediately jumped up and dragged Sharpay out the door. As they started jogging, Sarah started to tell Sharpay about what they were going to do that day.

"First we will go clothes shopping, get you something more feminine, more skirts, more rhinestones, more pink. Afterwards, we'll go to the hairdresser's to get your hair cut-

"HAIRCUT? I am not, repeating not, getting a haircut! I like my hair just the way it is!"

Sharpay retaliated.

"Well that's just too bad for you, isn't it?" Sarah told her.

By the time they finished the jog, and Sharpay had breakfast, they drove to the mall.

_"Look who it is flat chested Evans" Lucy Robson, head cheerleader and also queen bee snorted when Sharpay walked towards her and her friends. _

_Sharpay tried to hurry ahead so she wouldn't have to be hear their taunts any longer, she fell forwards, she looked back and saw Lucy's leg stuck out. _

_"Just leave me alone" Sharpay cried, all the other girls in the changing room stopped to look at what was going on. _

_Lucy snickered as she took a step towards Sharpay "We can't do that now can we girls?" _

_"Do you ever take a look at yourself in the mirror before you leave you house Evans you're parents must be ashamed they ever gave birth to you" Lucy spat with her posse of girls giggling right on cue. The other girls in the changing rooms were just relived that it wasn't their turn today, to be tortured. _

_"What did I ever do to you?" Sharpay whispered as tears stung her eyes, she ran off in the direction of her locker. _

On the way to the mall, Sharpay kept on having these horrible memories. When they finally arrived, Sharpay quickly got out of the car. She was determined to prove not only her cousin, Cassie, wrong, but all the others who had taunted her in the past. They had all brought the Ice Queen out of Sharpay.

They started out in Hollister, and ended up on the other side of the mall by the time they were finished shopping for clothes. Surprisingly, Sharpay agreed to all the clothes that Sarah picked out. There was one cute shirt, it was a long, grey t-shirt which had a flower design on one side. Then there was a denim mini-skirt. There was also a pair of the cutest shoes. They were a pair of wedge heels that were a light beige colour. She was really starting to get into her new self.

When Sharpay thought Sarah was done, Sarah dragged Sharpay to La Vie en Rose, a lingerie store. Sarah, haven taken Sharpay's measurements and sizes before, handed Sharpay a few push-up bras.

"What are these for?" Sharpay asked, confused.

"They're used to make your figure more 'curvy'. You don't want people to make fun of you because you flat-chested, do you?" questioned Sarah.

When Sarah said this, Sharpay immediately thought back to the moment at school with Lucy and the rest of the cheerleaders. So without another word, Sharpay took the bras and paid for them.

After they finished shopping for the clothes, they went to get Sharpay's haircut. First they cut her hair so it would be shorter and not as long. Then they straightened her hair, and cut it more so it would be a little bit above half-way to her waist. Then they layered her hair.

When Sharpay saw all her hair lying on the ground, she asked Sarah "Can't I keep my hair?"

Sarah just gave Sharpay a look that said "_Don't be a freak, of course you CAN'T keep your hair"_ and that silenced Sharpay.

After they straightened Sharpay's hair, they dyed her hair blonde. When Sharpay opened her eyes to see what damage Sarah and the hairdresser did, she was shocked. She no longer looked like 'Geeky Sharpay", now she looked like "Absolutely-Fabulous-Stunning-Gorgeous-Beautiful Sharpay".

_Swinging back and forth on the wooden swing that was situated on the patio of her house. Sharpay turned to look at her boyfriend of a week Stuart, she thought this was the night; she was finally going to be kissed. _

_That was right she was a 15 year old girl that had never been kissed, sure she had been kissed, but not that first mind-blowing kiss that you'll always remember. _

_She wanted to share it with Stuart he was a nice guy, they had been friends for ages, they were both on the decathlon team together and after months of hanging out he had asked her out, to which she had said yes to, she was so excited to have a boyfriend, now they could do couply things, like go on dates, make out. _

_Feeling two sweaty hands clutch her face she flinched as her face was turned and a pair of lips slumbered onto hers, trying to get his strong grip off she ended up hitting him in the face. _

_"Sharpay" Stuart snivelled touching his nose, which had started to bleed heavily after the blow it had gotten from Sharpay's flapping hands. _

_"Oh my Stuart I'm so sorry" she put her hands to her face in embarrassment, she thought she was going to get her first proper kiss what did she end up getting, her boyfriend with a bloody nose, which she caused. _

_"Forget about it" he expressed as he strengthened his grip on his bleeding nose. gripped his hand to his face, his perfect white dinner shirt ruined with blotches of blood. _

_"Do you want to come in?" she offered apologetically. _

_"No I think it's just better if I go home" he stood up from his seat. _

_"Okay" she followed his lead and watched him turn on his heel and walk away. She didn't have the strength to stop him, so she made her way inside. _

_She felt bad that she had hit causing his nose to bleed but she wanted him to stop slumbering over her. _

_A few days later the imminent end came to the short relationship of Sharpay and Stuart. _

"Sharpay what are we going to do with you?" Sarah questioned taking a look at Sharpay,

"Haven't you done enough? You've pulled and stretched me to the limit, what more could you possible do?" Sharpay asked, horrified at the thought of even more torture. She never thought that beauty could come with a high price.

"You're right, you're the image of perfection now. But don't think you're free of me, I will be coming to check up on you. Can't have you slacking off"

* * *

As Sarah said this, a Mexican boy around 17 stared at Sharpay. Who was this goddess? Her beautiful golden locks cascaded freely, framing her angelic face perfectly. He just had to know who she was. He knew instantly that this girl was from East High. If she was from West High, he would have known right away. He better have known right away, he is the West High basketball team captain. He was, after all, Jeremy Ramirez.

* * *

Sharpay entered the foyer of her house; she got her personal butler to take the 20-30 shopping bags to her room. When Ryan walked through the foyer and passed Sharpay, he backed up to take a second look.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked.

"Very funny Ryan, you know who I am." Sharpay replied.

"Honestly I don't. Unless you're some distant cousin I don't know of who is planning on surprising us, I have no idea who you are."

"It's me, Sharpay! How could you not recognize your own twin sister?!" Sharpay question, realising that Ryan truly didn't know who she was.

"No, I'm serious, who are you?"

"It really is me! I'll prove it! When we were 3, you decided to eat worms and puked them up afterwards on Dad. When we were 6, you finally learned how to ride a bike, but ended up crashing into a tree. When we were 9, you…"

"Okay, you are Sharpay. But please, don't ever mention those incidents again." Ryan said giving her a hug.

"No problem." replied Sharpay. Afterwards, she headed upstairs, getting ready for bed. When she was done, she lay in bed, thinking about how exciting the school year would be. She soon fell asleep, getting rest for the big day. Tomorrow was the big day, time to show the school the new and improved Sharpay.

**Author's Note: **Okay the prologue is done, now is the time to review :)


	3. Beginning Of An Ice Age

**Author's Note: **_V: Hey Peoples! V here, hope you like this chapter! Much Love  
Read and review please :)_**  
**

**♥♥♥ **

**Chapter One **

**Beginning Of An Ice Age **

_As Sharpay walked down the hallways of East High, she could hear all the cheerleaders and jocks taunting her, hurdling cruel words at her. _

_"Look at those glasses…" _

_"Makes her look like a bug-eyed freak…" _

_"Her parents must be ashamed…" _

_"Are you sure that's Ryan's sister...?" _

_The last insult struck her hard. She could feel tears starting to from in her eyes. Was she that hideous? She always thought she looked just fine. As the first tear started falling from her watery eyes, Sharpay started to dash for the bathroom. She knew then that she wouldn't be going to class today. The insults were just too much. _

"BRRRING"

Sharpay's alarm clock woke her from her nightmare. First day of school. First day of torture. She slowly got out of bed, looking at the alarm clock. _5:30am._She usually didn't get up this early. But that was when she didn't have to worry about her appearance. Now, everything depended on her appearance. If she was going to gain respect at school, she had to work hard. And the first step was to wake up at 5:30 in the morning.

As she headed to her washroom, she reviewed all of Sarah's advice in her mind. According to Sarah, she had to avoid eye contact. Walk with her head lifted up, nose in the air, but not too high. Give off an aura of confidence.

When Sharpay finished in the washroom, she went into her gigantic walk-in closest. When she did, she thought she would go blind. She was used to duller colours of dark green, muddy brown, pitch black, and such. But now, there were bright colours: bright pink, sky blue, and not to mention all the sparkles. Next time, she would just have to bring sunglasses with her.

One outfit stood out to her. It was all ready assembled, and it had a sticky note attached.

_Sharpay: _

_This will be the perfect for the first day of school. _

_-Sarah _

Sharpay thought she might as well put it on. The outfit was simple, but it was cute: a simple pink top with a simple denim skirt. _Just perfect_, thought Sharpay. After she put it on, she applied her make-up and headed downstairs for breakfast.

As she had breakfast, Sharpay made small talk with her family. She could tell her brother was still amazed at her transformation.

When Sharpay was finished eating, her brother offered to drive her to school. She usually took the bus so that people wouldn't make fun of Ryan because she was his sister. It felt nice to travel to school together with her brother.

As they arrived at East High, Sharpay's breathing became quick, unsteady gasps for air. She calmed herself down, telling herself it would be okay. And before she knew it, she was standing in front of the intimidating doors of East High. She was about to enter a place where everybody would judge her. She was about to enter hell.

* * *

Feeling like she was hyperventilating, she watched the eyes of the students in the hallway land on her, her feet felt like they were glued to the floor and felt a tug at her arm; she looked to see it was Ryan. She shook her head; he rolled his eyes as he linked her arm with hers and pulled her along with him. 

_Remember what Sarah said_, she didn't want to ruin her chance she flicked her hair and walked with a confidence in her step that she didn't even know she had

The hallway had gone silent, wondering who this girl was and what she was doing on the arms of one of the most popular boys in school.

Stopping she looked around people had moved out their way, like the red sea, they had separated for her. She grinned, as she gleamed Ryan squeezed her hand and moved away from her.

Okay there was no one but herself, where to first, her locker of course, she adjusted her bag and made her way over to her locker.

The popular kids hung out in this part of hallway, with Troy Bolton's locker being only a few lockers away from hers, so the people followed him where he went. That's why Sharpay just wanted to get her books out and move along, like any other day, but this was no normal day.

"So, you new?" Troy asked her casually resting his elbow on the locker behind him.

"Huh" Sharpay looked at him confused, normally she would play with her glasses, when she was confused or thinking, so when put her hand to her face she was surprised to feel that her glasses weren't there.

"Are you new, cause you know, I haven't seen you around?"

Ryan watched the scene unfold in front of him, he found it funny as one of his friends couldn't even recognize his own sister, but when he saw that glint in Troy's eye, he knew he had to stop this conversation going any further "Man stop pushing up on my sister" Ryan said protectively, walking over to Sharpay and putting his arm around her.

"You're sister, I thought you're sister was that ge-"he stopped talking those chocolate eyes were similar and her features she looked just like, oh my god, she was that geeky girl.

"Oh my" he said gob smacked his mouth wide open, this was Sharpay Evans, she had turned into a Goddess over the summer.

"Yeah" Sharpay nodded awkwardly looking down.

Troy shook his head to make sure that what he was seeing was right, no glasses, different hair; she looked like a totally different person.

Sharpay was getting bored of this; Ryan was talking to her as she placed some books in her locker and held the others.

Looking down the hallway she searched for her friends, the decathlon team, she saw that back of a person that had brown wavy hair, and she turned around.

"Argh" she screamed heading to the other side of the hallway.

Ryan turned to his friends, seeing his sister go off in the direction of her friends, he was happy for her, but he didn't want any jocks or anybody for that fact hitting on his sister.

"Someone looks like they had a good summer" Chad chuckled as Sharpay ran off in search of her friends.

"Knock it off man" Ryan proclaimed hitting Chad in the shoulder.

"Gabby, Tay how was your summer girls?" Sharpay asked looking at her two closest friends.

Taylor gave her a dirty look, she was probably a cheerleader or somebody doing some kind of first day dare which she wasn't in the mood for, her and Gabriella still hadn't found Sharpay yet who was normally earlier than the both of them "Who are you and do we know you?" Taylor asked in a threatening tone, she my have been one of the smartest students in school but that didn't mean she didn't pack a mean punch.

Gabriella had been studying the person's face there was something about her, that was familiar but she didn't know who "But you do look freakishly like-" she muttered with a thinking look on her face.

"SHARPAY" Taylor's eyes widened.

Sharpay giggled nervously, hoping her friends would still accept her "Um yeah" she held her hands up and smiled.

"Girl you look good" Taylor complimented pulling her into a hug.

"Really you don't think I over did the foundation after the concealer?" she asked touching her face, explaining the make up technique Sarah had taught her.

"I don't know what you mean but you really do look great" Gabriella laughed hugging Sharpay.

"Thank you"

As Sharpay said this, the bell rang, so the three friends hurried to homeroom with Ms. Darbus.

* * *

It was now 3rd period. 2 minutes until lunch. It seemed that the more Sharpay stared at the clock, the slower it went. 

Finally the bell rang, and Sharpay gathered her stuff, and headed to her locker. On the way there, the head cheerleader, Lucy, stopped her.

"Hi, my name is Lucy. You must be new here. Would you like to try out for the cheerleading team?"

Obviously Lucy hadn't heard that Sharpay had gotten glamified. In fact, Lucy seemed so clueless, Sharpay couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You want me to try out for the cheerleading team? That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I honestly don't get what's so funny."

"Sharpay! I've been looking for you everywhere. Come on, you can sit with me at lunch." Ryan said all this as he dragged Sharpay away from Lucy.

Lucy stood there in complete shock and horror. That was _Sharpay?_ That was _the_ Sharpay Evans? But it couldn't be. Sharpay Evans was a complete geek, with no fashion sense. How could this happen? Lucy no longer wanted Sharpay to try out for cheerleading. Sharpay was a threat, and the threat is always the enemy.

* * *

"Sharpay" she stopped in her steps to turn to look at the brunette approaching her, panting slightly. 

"Yup" she answered looking at one of her closest friends.

"It's good I found you me and Taylor can't come to lunch because Mr Roberts wants to talk about the decathlon but if you want you can-" she revealed, what she wanted to tell her after looking around for the first five minutes of lunch, she herself didn't want to be late for the meeting.

She and Taylor were co-captains of the Decathlon team and without saying Sharpay was also a captain and she always went to all the meetings and put her input in as well, hence telling her she could come to.

But seeing her with Ryan, Gabriella understood something else was going on.

"No, you girl's go ahead I'm sure that's fine I'll catch up with you later" Sharpay informed the brunette with a smile.

Gabriella nodded taking the information in "Okay bye" waving as she turned away.

"Bye"

She had gotten so caught up with Ryan and him taking her to lunch, she had forgotten to tell Taylor and Gabriella but this sort of worked out then if they weren't coming to lunch,

They always had this first day ritual where they would go buy sloppy Joes and see who could eat it the fastest, but Sharpay guessed that would have to be put on hold for now.

* * *

As soon as Ryan and Sharpay entered through the doors of East High's cafeteria, the popular table immediately called them over. Unfortunately, Lucy was sitting at the table right next to them. Throughout the whole entire lunch break, Lucy kept on shooting glares at the back of Sharpay's head. Feeling like daggers were being thrown at her, she saw through the corner of her eye Lucy glaring at her. She remembered more of Sarah's advice. _Play fire with fire._ Or in this case, play ice with ice. Sharpay whipped her head around, and shot Lucy a glare so icy, heartless, cold, ruthless, and mean, Lucy looked away in fear. 

Has Lucy turned away, the popular crowd drew Sharpay back into their conversation, making her forget all about Lucy.

Meanwhile, a blue-eyed brunette was staring at her from right across the table.

* * *

Jeremy Ramirez slammed his locker, he groaned in frustration. On the other side, was the usual basketball posse. The team was obviously talking about the hot beach babes they saw. Jeremy had stopped looking at the girls when he was at the beach. He just wasn't able to keep his mind off the gorgeous blonde he had seen the other day. She was too beautiful. Then, he got a sudden idea. He whipped out his cell, and dialed a number. 

1 ring.

2 rings.

3 rings.

_"Hello?"_

" Bolton, I need your help."

* * *

Walking over to the basketball court on the west side of the town, he saw who had called him up bouncing a ball around, and then shooting. 

_In _

"What do you want Ramirez?" Troy called out before he got there.

The young teenager turned to smirk as he heard the voice "I'll come to that in a minute" he told Troy calmly, knowing the other boy was anxious to know what this was all about.

"Come on you woke me up tell me what you want or I'm going"

"Fine, let's play first" Jeremy challenged bouncing the ball at Troy, he caught it, after all they were the two best basketball players in the town, and they were at a court so they may as well play.

And then after that Jeremy would tell him what this meeting was all about, because he didn't meet up with his biggest rival just for anything and then everything would become clearer to Troy.

**Author's Note:**_ A: Just want to see huge thank you's to everyone who's been reviewing so far, hope you enjoyed this chapter__, review please :)_


	4. Playground Rivalries

**Author's Note: **_I just really want to say thanks to all the people that have reviewed to far there's no other words except you're all fabtastic :) _

♥♥♥

**Chapter Two **

**Playground Rivalries **

Chills of the late breeze swept over the two teenagers who were now breathless and Troy also restless, he didn't come here to play a game but to 'help', but it didn't hurt his ego to beat Jeremy Ramirez, his biggest rival since Pre School, while he was here. The beads of sweat running down his face, identical to the boy across him, they had been playing the first one up to ten, half an hour later still no winner.

_Game point_, it was this one point that mattered, if he made this point he won, which he would gladly take.

Figuring out the play in his mind, number 4 from school practise her knew those play's like the back of his hand, knocking the ball over to the waiting Jeremy he received the ball and bounced the orange ball a few times.

He faked to the left, Jeremy moved to the left, quickly pouncing on the success of his move he moved to the right and made the lay up triumphantly, the ball going through the net and bounced a few times on the concrete floor, whilst Troy turned to see Jeremy's reaction.

Wiping the falling sweat, Jeremy tried to keep himself on his feet, maybe he shouldn't have suggested this game to Troy, Troy Bolton had never lost a basketball since 5th grade, and that was a loss that he delivered to him.

_Recess was in full flow, the 2nd graders slinging mud at each other and the 5th graders showing off their sport skills but their was the one little, sandy haired 5th grader sitting on one of the benches accompanied by his best friend. _

_Jeremy Ramirez, knew he ruled this playground, but he didn't like sharing and he was going to make sure, Troy Bolton, the people's favourite found that out today. _

_He stomped over to where the oblivious boy was sitting "Come on Bolton me and you on the courts now" demanding he throw the basketball back and forth between his hands, in a challenging manner, he was going to have a game with the ever loveable Troy Bolton and bet him too if it was the last thing he was going to do. _

_"What?" _ _Troy__ looked up at the boy that was crowded around him with his friends behind him. _

_"Basketball game. Scared?" the dark haired boy spat, placing the ball under his arm. _

_Troy__ knew he shouldn't but he just despised Jeremy Ramirez so much, ever since he saw him bullying that 1st grader when they were back in 3rd grade. He was the only person to stand up to him and ever since Jeremy has made sure _ _Troy__ knows how much he hates him. But what made this dislike to turn into hate for Jeremy was when their local basketball coach for the little league made __Troy__ captain over Jeremy. _

_"No not of you let's go" _ _Troy__ nodded getting up with a bit of help from the bench behind him. _

_This was going to be settled once and for- _

_"Troy you can't do this" a voice which belonged to his afro haired friend, which broke his thoughts, worried, whispering to him. _

_Troy talked continuing to try and hobble less, which in turn was just causing him more pain, whilst making his way over to the basketball court along with the big crowd that was gathering to watch the match up "Yes I can" _

_"Put your-"_ _Chad__ tried to tell him. _

_Jeremy had been watching the two boys making their way slowly over to the court, he wanted to get this game done by his recess "Get on the court __Bolton__, you little sissy" _

_"Shut up Ramirez let's play" _

_He responded by bouncing the ball harshly to the unsuspecting _ _Troy__, but thanks to his quick reflexes he caught the ball calmly much to Jeremy's dismay. _

_The game was first to 7, the score was now 3-2 and _ _Troy__ was leading. _

_Back on the bench he had told _ _Chad__ that he couldn't play basketball for a week, because he had swollen his ankle after falling from the bottom steps of they stairs, ironically he fell over his own basketball. _

_Bending down to clutch his ankle, he tried not to look around to see the other kids reactions to what he was doing, so he jumped up and tried not to touch the floor with his right foot, which wasn't proving very successful yet again because he looked like he had some weird dance thing going on. _

_Jeremy who had been watching his actions, chuckled loudly "Giving up" _

_"__Troy__, just give it up" _ _Chad__ walked over to him and tried to lower his voice so that no one would hear what he was saying. _

_"No" _ _Troy__ protested getting back into position for the next shot. _

_He knew shouldn't be playing. His dad had told him even though he wanted to play basketball he shouldn't because his foot would just swell up more which would mean it would get worse, but he wasn't going to turn down a game with Jeremy Ramirez, even though he had the knowledge that his foot was going to get worse. _

_Taking the ball for his shot, he took the ball in his hand and dribbled it a few times and accelerated past a dazzled standing Jeremy who was still trying to find out where the ball had gone, he shot and scored, a move he had learned from watching his dad's old basketball videos. _

_Chad who was standing on the sidelines, had his whole hand in his mouth, nervously he walked back and forth across the painted white line making sure nothing bad was on the verge of happening. _

_6-6, game point, he could feel his foot bulging up and it felt like it was going to fall off, but he hoppled to his spot, and made eye contact with Jeremy, who by know was fuming, there was no way he was going to let Troy Bolton beat him, he had his reputation to protect, which he would do one way or another. _

_Troy moved to the left dribbling the ball, Jeremy covered over him and pushed him slightly, causing him to go off balance the crowd muttered, and then Troy tried to get past him Jeremy just pushed into Troy's side which made him collide on the floor, taking the bouncing ball Jeremy made the lay up and game point. _

_The majority of the playground that had bean watching knew that Troy should have won and that wasn't allowed but there being no referee and the other pint that they were all to scared of Jeremy they didn't speak and cheered away as a smug Jeremy walked around with crowds of people cheering his name. _

_"They should be cheering '_ _Troy__! Troy! _ _Troy__!'" _ _Troy__ muttered he took his sneaker off to confirm his previous thoughts. _

_Chad__ slumped next to his best friend "I know. _ _Troy_ _Troy_ _Troy__!" _

As they had got older, they had matured, but it seemed like the competitiveness their games brought out all those years ago was still evident all these years later. Their playground rivalry still lived on.

"What do you want then Ramirez?" Troy angered tired of waiting for Jeremy to say something.

"Well…" he mumbled off.

Troy sighed "Come on spit it out" he flumped "It's never been hard for you Ramirez you have the biggest gob of all the people I know"

"Okay, okay, chill out, got a train to catch?" Jeremy calmed, not wanting Troy to get to impatient and then leave.

Troy just rolled his eyes and whistled, letting him know he didn't have time for his games.

"It's Sharpay Evans. I want her" he finally revealed smugly.

After having 'casually' talked to some of the cheerleaders, who also happened to be the biggest gossiper's in their school he found out that the beautiful girls name was Sharpay Evans and she had quite an interesting background to her, having turned from geek to beauty over the summer.

He still decided on meeting up with Troy, as he could help him, in getting what he wanted.

"What"

"Did you not hear me?" Jeremy chuckled at the prospect of Troy going deaf.

Troy stared at the boy to know if he was serious or not, it seemed liked he was there was no hint of a this being a joke "I heard you, you'll never get her"

"Wanna bet?" the dark haired boy challenged.

"On what" Troy retorted back suddenly getting a bit more interested in this conversation.

"Whoever gets her to fall in love with them wins, the loser has to be the other's slave for a week and do whatever the winner says"

Troy mulled over his words, this would make senior year more interesting, and if he had to say so himself, Sharpay Evans was a beautiful girl.

"Deal" Jeremy took his extended hand and shook it ferociously.

* * *

Lucy was walking down the hallways, she was thinking of ways to "get rid" of Sharpay. She couldn't let Sharpay become Queen Bee. After all the things she had done to Sharpay, Sharpay would certainly want revenge. So it was a must that Lucy stayed on top. Or else. 

It was then that Sharpay started to walk down the halls. She walked towards the drama bulletin. People watched after her, guys with lust in their eyes, and girls with envious eyes. When she signed her brother and herself up for the musical, everybody started whispering.

"_What is she doing…?" _

_"I didn't know she could sing…" _

Sharpay finished signing her name; she felt a huge wave of relief. She finally did it: she mustered all the courage she had and signed up. She had always wanted to be in musicals when she was younger. She had been in voice, acting, and dance lessons for as long as she could remember.

In freshman year, Sharpay did sign up for the musical once. But after an incident with Lucy, she…well decided not to.

_"Next up: Sharpay Evans!" Ms. Darbus's voice rang out through the giant auditorium. _

_An intimidated Sharpay stepped onto the stage, she felt a sudden burst of energy. All eyes on her, it felt so perfect, so right. Then, something happened. _

_"Get off the stage Evans! You can't sing!" _

_Sharpay scanned the audience, trying to find out who said that. It hurt a lot for somebody to say that. But it hurt even more when she found out it was Lucy, her ex-best friend. Lucy stared up at Sharpay with a smirk on her face. She was hanging with the cheerleaders. _

_That's right. Lucy and Sharpay **were **best friends. But they drifted apart when Lucy became popular. Lucy had the looks and the social skills. While Sharpay…well we know she didn't have the social skills. _

_Sharpay was taken aback. Lucy had always supported her in her singing, she even brought Lucy to her voice class one time. _

_Tears clouded Sharpay's vision as she ran off the stage, with the image of Lucy smirking at her burned into her memory… _

Sharpay realised she was just standing there, she saw from the corner of the eye Lucy staring at her. Sharpay confidently walked over to her.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're standing in front of my locker, genius."

The hallways remained silent. Then everybody stared to burst out in excited whispers. Sharpay, the geek, just stood up to Lucy, the head cheerleader. Lucy was fuming with anger, like a volcano about to explode.

**Author's Note: _V:_**_ And that was another chapter my peeps! lol. Love you lots! Read and Review and I'll love you more!!_


	5. Soured Strawberry Threats

**Author's Note:** _Hey peeps! It's V (0x-Coming-for-You-0x) here, the co-writer of this story. We finally have an update! I think it's a good chapter, mostly because of A's amazing writing skills. So R&R! Much Love 3, V, xoxo!_

♥♥♥

**Chapter Three **

**Soured Strawberry Threats **

"Sharpay, wake up!"

Sharpay groaned as she got up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She looked up and saw Sarah standing in her doorway.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" she questioned trying to figure Sarah's visit out.

"I told you I would check up on you, didn't I?"

Sharpay nodded.

"So tell me what's happened so far"

Sarah walked over and sat on Sharpay's bed as Sharpay rambled on from how she stood up to Lucy, and how all the hottest guys in school were hitting on her.

"It just feels so great!" Sharpay finished.

"It should feel great, I worked hard on you!" Sarah replied.

Afterwards, Sarah left, claiming she had something important to do, so Sharpay headed down to get some breakfast. After breakfast, Sharpay realised she only had half an hour to look presentable for school. She went with a more casual look today, since she only had so little time. Sharpay had chosen a pair of white capris, along with a light teal baby doll shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time to make sure she wouldn't have any wardrobe malfunctions.

"Time for another day at East High." she muttered.

* * *

Opening her locker she put her books in, and took a history textbook out. The blonde made her way to her first period.

On her way, she heard the morning announcements, but there was one that particularly made her smile.

_"An important announcement for all the students that have shown an interest in the school play auditions, the auditions well be held in the auditorium Friday at lunchtime" _

The lessons had been dragging she couldn't wait until lunch so she could talk to Ryan about their audition.

* * *

Instead of gaining Troy's help which he hoped for, they had undertaken in a bet.

Jeremy knew he had to get to work, because Troy had an unfair advantage going to the same school as Sharpay, this meant Jeremy would have find to enlist the help of someone else, but who?

Flipping through his contacts he couldn't find anyone who would be able to help him, this was proving to be more difficult than he had thought.

Not listening to his friend's protests to go into the canteen, he waved them off and told them to leave him alone, which they did robotically, proving his power.

Nearing the end of the list he stopped at the name, and immediately knowing this was the person he could use to help him.

_"Hello Jer!" she answered in her chirpy voice. _

"I need you're help Luce"

* * *

The two girls waved over to their friend that had just entered the canteen, she obliged by walking over to them but not with a smile, it was more of a frown and like she was doing a chore to even have to walk over to them.

"Sharpay you missed Fish Fuesday" Taylor complained, to the lunch yesterday that Sharpay had decided not to sit with them and the delicacy of school fish was being served, which the canteen called 'Fish Fuesday'.

Sharpay started talking trying to make an excuse "I know um about that"

"Don't be shy sit down" Gabriella giggled offering her the seat next to her.

"Yeah um I'm just going over there" she told them, heading off in the opposite direction towards the popular table.

"That was weird" Taylor turned to tell Gabriella her thoughts.

"You're telling me" Gabriella said, both watched as their friend walked away.

* * *

Somehow Lucy had managed to get herself on the popular people's table, and had taken Sharpay's seat from yesterday.

Watching the blonde wonder where to sit, he reached out for an empty chair from the table behind.

"Sit here Sharpay" he offered holding the chair.

She smiled and walked over to sit down; this had not gone unnoticed by Lucy.

Who felt that not only was Sharpay trying to take over her position as queen bee but also take her crush Troy off her, but on her watch she was not going to let that happen.

Ryan had bought her lunch and they had talked about the auditions, she turned to look back over at the table that Taylor and Gabriella were at and hoped they would catch her glance, but instead they gave her quick glances and turned back to their table.

"I just need to touch up" she excused herself quickly hopping up and wanting to talk to Gabriella and Taylor.

"You can borrow some of my strawberry lip gloss, come on" Lucy offered sensing this was her chance.

"Okay" Sharpay moaned, knowing she had no other choice but to agree but wondered why Lucy was suddenly being so nice.

-

Nudging Taylor in her side at the scene she had just watched Gabriella wondered if Taylor thought the same as her.

"Well she's with her new friends now" Taylor sighed eating a chip and continuing her conversation.

Gabriella was thinking the same thing, it seemed like the popularity had already gone to her head.

-

Making sure the stalls were empty, Lucy turned to Sharpay who was fixing up her hair.

"Listen up I'm the queen bee of this school not you I'm the most popular girl not you I'm the prettiest girl not you and I will become Troy Bolton's girlfriend not you got that? You are not a threat" she informed her, harshly poking her, making the point that Sharpay felt below her.

"You must be pretty worried if you're warning me off" Sharpay laughed, putting her compact in her purse.

"Just don't get on my bad side; you don't want to see my bad side" Lucy warned, now face to face with the unbothered Sharpay.

_Is there a good side? _The blonde thought to herself, she just nodded lazily and left the bathroom and the fuming cheerleader to return to the table.

* * *

As Sharpay took her seat again, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned beside her to see Troy staring intently at her.

"Um, Troy, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, um…no-nothing, uh…nothing at all." Troy replied nervously.

A giggle escaped from Sharpay's lips as Troy tried to find an excuse as to why he was looking at her.

"It's alright Troy, just save it."

Troy just stopped and leaned back in his chair with a look of relief upon his face.

"So, Sharpay, uh, I was wondering…"

"Yes Troy?" Sharpay felt excitement bubble up inside her. Troy was going to ask her out. She could feel it. THE Troy Bolton was going to ask her out!!

"Well I was wondering if you had any plans…"

Overhearing their conversation, Lucy cut in before Troy could properly ask her out.

"So Troy, are getting ready for basketball tryouts? Any new game plans?" Lucy asked.

Troy paused but decided to be polite. He finished answering her questions with a simple yes; he turned back to Sharpay to ask her out. Unfortunately for Troy, the warning bell rang just as he was about to open his mouth. With a slight feeling of failure, he got up to get ready for his next class.

Sharpay remained seated at the table, seething with rage, wishing that Lucy would go to hell. Sharpay stole a quick glance at Lucy heading out. Lucy was walking with Troy, continuing talking to Troy about basketball. Lucy turned around one last time to look at Sharpay. Seeing the look on her face, Lucy gave Sharpay one last smirk before leaving.

Damn that Lucy.

**Author's Note: **_Heya, V's just being modest, she amazing too ) as are all of you for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chap ), A _


	6. Borrowed Chocolate Ice Cream

**Author's Note: **we hope you enjoy this chap, it's my favourite so far, so enjoy, A

**♥♥♥**

**Chapter Four **

**Borrowed Chocolate Ice Cream **

5…4…3…2…BRING!

The lunch bell rang, and Sharpay was never more nervous than she was now. She gathered her things and took a quick glance at Ryan. He sent her back a reassuring smile, and the duo headed towards the auditorium together.

-

"Alright, now for the pair auditions!" Ms. Darbus' voice rang clearly through the giant auditorium. "First up: Cassandra Vega and Jason Henderson!"

Ryan and Sharpay were the last pair to audition. There were 3 other pairs ahead of them, and as each couple finished, Sharpay could feel the knot in her stomach grow more and more.

"Alas, the final pairs audition! Oh? This sure is an interesting pair…Ryan and Sharpay Evans!"

Ryan led Sharpay to the stage, Sharpay quickly ran through the song in her head. And when she finished, she was standing in the middle of the stage with a microphone in her hand. That was when the music started.

_So long  
Farewell  
Hello, to the new me  
The better me _

_That's right  
My Life... _

_21, and I've realized,  
Everything you want's not meant to be.  
21 then you qualify,  
The standard to responsibilities.  
So I tried to prioritize  
By deciding what I know is best for me. _

_And then there's always, love that tries to trip you up.  
You try to catch yourself before you hit the ground.  
But nothings promised.  
Friends are there to cheer you up,  
To give you strength and mend you up when you are down.  
So I set sail emotion _

_I say  
So long, farewell,  
My life's moving forward.  
My ship has sailed,  
And I'm so glad it's over.  
My heart is well,  
After all that I've been through  
I found myself… _

-

* * *

As Sharpay and Ryan were doing there audition, Gabriella and Taylor were walking past the auditorium to get to the science wing. 

"Gabriella, doesn't that voice sound familiar?" Taylor asked the brunette stopping in her steps.

"It does, doesn't it?" she confirmed her assumptions.

"Let's go check it out."

Gabriella and Taylor walked into the auditorium to see who was on the stage, they almost fainted with shock.

There on the stage was the quiet and shy Sharpay singing her heart out. Why didn't she tell them about it? Was she afraid they weren't going to support them? As the twins finished their audition, Gabriella and Taylor waited outside to talk to Sharpay.

-

"Alright, that concludes the auditions for the musical. The cast list and call-back sheet will be posted on Monday." Ms. Darbus announced, and with that final word said, everybody left the auditorium. Saying good-bye to her brother, Sharpay headed out through the doors where she felt two pairs of arms pull her away.

-

"Why didn't you tell us, Shar?" Gabriella immediately interrogated.

"We thought we were your friends, _best_friends." Taylor said, emphasizing the word "best".

"You are!" Sharpay said.

"Well then why didn't you tell us? We would have been there to support you." Taylor fought harshly, they had been through a lot and her and Gabriella both felt that Sharpay was drifting away from them and this was proving their thoughts to be true.

" Taylor's right, Sharpay! We are best friends, and best friends tell each other about things!"

"You guys, please listen. I was going to tell you, but I was really scared I wouldn't do well. Please forgive me you guys!" she cried, trying to explain why she did what she had.

"Sharpay, if you can't trust us enough to realise that we wouldn't care if you did bad or good, then I guess we aren't that good of friends." Gabriella said, as Taylor nodded her head in agreement.

"Please don't be like this!" Sharpay pleaded.

"Be like what Sharpay? In case you haven't noticed, you're the one that's changed, not us. We didn't ditch out best friends to hang out with the popular group." Taylor retaliated.

After that, Sharpay watched as her two best friends walked away from her.

* * *

She tried to forget about the situation with Gabriella and Taylor, since that lunch neither had spoken to her and when she tried to talk to them they ignored her, letting her know that they weren't happy. 

So she thought that after last period she would go and find them to apologise, they had been best friends for 3 years and just because she had made some new friends she wasn't going to let their friendship break.

"Sharpay" she heard a familiar voice call her name.

Looking past her locker she saw Ryan walking towards her "Yeah"

"We're all going out to get some ice cream and I came to invite you" he informed her reaching her.

"Well I-" she started, she knew if she put off apologizing the situation was just going to get worse, and she could always get an ice cream with them another time.

"Don't say you have homework to do, come on" Ryan protested closing her locker and taking her by the hand.

"Okay" she laughed as she followed him out to the yard, where the popular kids were waiting.

* * *

"Yeah well he just wouldn't believe me" 

"Excuse me for not-"Ryan said trying to explain why he reacted the way he did.

"People, which ice creams do you want?" Troy asked getting up, having sat outside of the shop for the last ten minutes; he finally decided to get up and had taken upon himself to get some ice cream.

Not even having to think about it, Sharpay regularly came to _Millie's_, it was her favourite ice cream parlour, as the same could be said for many of the people in Albuquerque. She always ordered the same flavour 'Double Chocolate Fudge Brownie', she instinctively licked her lips at the thought.

It came to her go to say which ice cream she wanted and she did, smiling back at the waiting Troy, who in her eyes just looked so cute, trying to remember what everyone else had said.

Lucy not one to let things slip, had noticed the little encounter between the two and was hopeful that what she had planned was going to work out.

-

Having received a frantic text from Lucy after school telling him to come to Millie's and is where they would all be, it was the prefect incidental place for him to bump into Sharpay and meet her.

Which wasn't possible for him as he had practise and being Captain he couldn't miss practise, but he was sure they would be out by 5 and had managed to coax his friends into coming along with him, knowing the East High basketball team where going to be at the ice cream parlour too.

Jeremy closed the car door and told his friends he would be a minute and instead of eating in like they normally did they could go to his house and watch some TV on his personal cinema, which they agreed to and were convinced by him dropping in that he would pay for their ice creams, so they waited in the car for him to come back.

He knew full well if the whole of the West High team turned up it was going to ruin any chance for him to get to know Sharpay without influences around so he had planned this all out in his head to make sure this opportunity wasn't wasted.

"No we have to stay" Lucy fought.

"Why we've been here for over an hour now?"

"Um I want another ice cream" she scrambled out, trying to come up with any reason to stay.

"Me too" Sharpay said, she never thought she would agree with Lucy or for that matter even see Lucy having seconds.

_Phew_ Lucy thought, without even knowing Sharpay had helped her, Jeremy still hadn't turned up yet and she didn't know how much longer she could keep up this façade of wanting to stay at Millie's for longer.

The worse thing about her idea for staying was she knew a second ice cream was totally going to ruin her 1,500 calories a day diet, but it had to be done.

He kept his cap on his head and walked into the store managing not to get noticed, not even by Lucy who he saw was forcing down a Vanilla ice cream, which made him chuckle, he text her letting her now that he had come.

Sharpay was still waiting for her ice cream to come out, the flavour had run out it, and there was no way she was getting another flavour and she wasn't surprised.

Jeremy took a look at the text then outside to see a glaring Lucy pointing indiscreetly at Sharpay in store.

Smiling he stood up and took the cap off, revealing his jet black hair and placed the cap on the table and walked over to the blonde.

"Can I help you?" the counter girl asked.

"Yeah can I have two scoops of double chocolate brownie fudge please?" he ordered and couldn't help but look over at the blonde, who had decided to make an origami out of a napkin.

"Yeah, sure if you don't mind waiting" the counter girl informed him, of the matter which Sharpay was still standing waiting for.

"Sure"

See she wasn't crazy other people loved chocolate brownie fudge too, hardly anyone she knew liked this flavour they always said it was too chocolaty.

"Are you waiting too?" he asked her, this was something he could get chatting to her about and if not it would lead off into another conversation he would make sure of it he wasn't going to let this chance go.

"Yeah double fudge is by far the best"

"I would have to agree there" he laughed smiling.

"Jeremy" he introduced himself extending his hand.

Taking his hand, she couldn't help but smile "Sharpay" she informed him, this was information she thought he didn't know but he did.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sharpay"

A boy with manners, it wasn't everyday you met one of those. She knew she had only just met him but she liked him already.

The sandy haired boy wondered what was taking Sharpay so long, glancing over at the counter from his position he could see her laughing with someone.

It couldn't be.

_Damn_ he knocked his hand on the table.

Lucy keeping her eye on the scene in front of her she gleamed, it was working and didn't mind the ice cream so much now if the plan was successful.

Stopping himself from going in, he tried to engage in a conversation, he knew if he went into the store it would be very suspicious looking and if she asked for an explanation he wouldn't know what to tell her so he decided to let Jeremy have his time.

"Here, two double chocolate fudge brownie double scoops-"a different counter girl told them putting the ice creams down, assuming the two were together.

"Oh no" Sharpay informed her.

"It's okay I'll get it" Jeremy said holding her hand down and taking his wallet out to pay.

"Really" she looked at him to make sure.

"Yeah"

"Thanks I'll have to pay you back some time"

"Maybe we could have ice cream together next time" he added smoothly, he was a pro flirter and the one of the most wanted boys in West High he definitely knew how to get what he wanted.

"Sure" nodding she took a spoon of her ice cream "I should go bye" she waved as she left the store to get back to her friends.

"Bye"

Turning back around he couldn't help but grin, he was finally getting somewhere and he had left a good first impression on her.

He finally ordered the other guys ice creams.

**Author's Note: **I love this chapter too, lol. Make sure to review it!! Much love!! From V :)  
**Ps**, we don't own the song 'I Found Myself' that's Ciara's, A


	7. You Can’t Stop The Beat

**Author's Note:** V: Hello my peeps!! I really liked this chapter, just as much as the last one and I hope you guys like it too! More Troypayness!!! Much Love!!

♥♥♥

**Chapter Five  
**

**You Can't Stop The Beat **

When Troy got out of his car, he slammed the door quite hard. He looked extremely furious when he was walking down the halls, which scared the students. Troy Bolton hardly ever got mad, and when he did, everybody stayed out of his way.

When he reached his locker, where the gang usually waited for him, and got his books and slammed his locker door too, the group of friends immediately knew Troy was mad. And, unfortunately for Sharpay, being new to the group and all, didn't know to stay away.

Today, Sharpay was in an unusually cheerful mood, maybe because it was about doing so well in the musicale, or just because the make-over made her happier, but she decided to sneak up on Troy.

Sharpay walked around, standing behind Troy, and put her hands on top of his eyes, not noticing the gang shaking their heads and mouthing at her to stop.

"Guess who." She whispered in his ear.

"I don't know who, but if you don't get off of me, I'll make you're life a living hell."

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." she replied. When Troy heard the actual voice of the person, he immediately turned red and turned around to apologize.

"I'm sorry Sharpay; I didn't mean to snap at you. Please forgive me!" The apology sounded sincere and desperate to Sharpay so she decided to forgive him, but not before she played with his mind a bit.

"I don't know Troy…"

_Oh no, _ Troy thought, _I'm going to lose the bet._

"Sharpay, I'll do anything you want, just forgive me please?"

"Well I guess I could think about it if…You give me a piggyback ride to homeroom?" she stated.

"Done." Troy bent down a bit so Sharpay could hop on.

"Don't forget to carry my books too, Troy." she said.

It was an extremely awkward situation for Troy. As Troy carried Sharpay down the halls, all the students shot weird looks at him, and when they did, they looked away quickly. Troy didn't know this, but every time somebody did give them a weird look, Sharpay would send them an ice glare.

When they arrived at homeroom, Troy bent down again to let Sharpay off.

"So do you forgive me yet?" he asked.

"I guess I do, but only if you give me a piggyback ride to homeroom for the rest of the week."

The deal worked out for both of them: Troy got forgiveness so he still had a chance to win the bet, and Sharpay's feet wouldn't hurt as much from walking in her heels.

-

Sharpay absent-mindedly tapped her pencil on her desk in a some-what robotic beat.

"The marching band will be having a meeting today at lunch in the band room, don't be late." Ms. Darbus said as she read through the morning announcements.

"Lastly, the casting sheet and call-back list has been posted for those of you who auditioned and would like to see if you have gotten a part." Just as Ms. Darbus finished, the bell rang signalling the end of homeroom.

Sharpay quickly ran to the drama bulletin, dragging Ryan behind her, who was trying very hard to keep a hold onto his books.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Ow! Sharpay, what's so bad that you have to scream so loudly in my ear nearly causing me to go deaf?" Ryan asked.

"WE GOT THE PARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

And with that said, the twins headed towards their next class together, Ryan with a big smile on his face, and Sharpay with an even bigger smile. That'll show Lucy.

-

_Bring._

The bell rang through the whole school. Time for lunch.

Sharpay walked into the cafeteria, she walked by the table Gabriella and Taylor sat at, trying to get eye contact, but it was unsuccessful, so Sharpay continued walking to the popular table.

When she got there, Troy pulled her over to sit beside him. He had already bought her lunch for her, as an act of apologizing one more time.

As Sharpay was eating her lunch, she could hear Lucy talk about how her complexion isn't as perfect as it was yesterday.

"I think this cafeteria food is making me break out!" she complained.

Without knowing it, Troy and Sharpay rolled their eyes at the same time.

After Lucy said that, Ryan pointed out to her "I think it's making you break out on your arms and legs too."

When Sharpay heard this, she thought it didn't sound right. In fact, it sounded weirder than weird. So she decided to ask Lucy a simple question.

"Lucy, have you had the chicken pox yet?"

"No, I haven't. What's your point?" Lucy replied.

"Well I think you've had it now."

"WHAT?!" and with that, Lucy ran from the cafeteria to the Nurse's office, making the rest of the table burst into hysterics.

-

She had fished out her chemistry text book and when she had a giggle she recognized, she looked up quickly too quickly, hitting her head on the locker

"Ouch" she cried rubbing her head looking for where the voices where coming from.

Both Taylor and Gabriella were further down the hallway where Taylor's locker was situated.

Slowly making her way over to them she tired not to look too suspicious, they both looked so happy and even though they refused to talk to her or take any of her calls after their fight last week, that didn't mean she stopped caring about them.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it" Taylor squealed in happiness still jumping around.

" Tay, I'm so happy for the two of you" Gabrielle said genuinely, she was happy that Taylor was happy and that Chad had finally asked her.

"I know, Chad finally asked me" she grinned at how long it had taken Chad to ask her to finally be his girlfriend, but she knew he had seemed like he was going to ask her but chickened out, but he finally did and she couldn't be happier about it.

"I love that boy" she added in glee, this had totally made her forget about the situation with Sharpay.

She and Chad had been 'hanging out' for two months now and even though there were no strings attached they didn't see other people and Chad really did want to ask Taylor to be his girlfriend and now he had.

"I know, Tay, you guys are so sweet" Gabriella smiled telling her friend.

Sharpay had managed to get closer to them without them noticing she was pretending to look at the notice board and had held her chemistry book up to cover her face.

But after hearing Taylor's happiness and knowing why she couldn't contain herself and pretend like she wasn't there.

There was also the point that they were still fighting and Sharpay hoped that would end soon too.

" Tay, why didn't you tell me that Chad asked you to be his girlfriend?" Sharpay asked smiling as she made there way over to the two girls.

"Um Sharpay" Gabriella said as she turned to look at her.

"You know I still care about you guys" Sharpay informed them, something they were in doubt about.

"Don't give us the third degree Sharpay because if you cared about us like you say you do you never would have ignored us for a whole week to go and hang around with the popular people which I remember you saying you hated people like Lucy Robson and now all of a sudden she's your best friend" Taylor explained in depth, she told them she cared but she didn't show it and everything Taylor had said was true and Gabriella agreed with.

"I really didn't know you guys felt like this if I had-"the blonde tried to say, she couldn't believe this is what she had put her two closest friends through.

"That's exactly the point you've changed" Taylor notified her, not only had she changed in appearance but in personality too, in some ways it was good but in contrast it was also bad in some ways.

"Sharpay we're not doormats" Gabriella spoke, they didn't want Sharpay to use them just when it was convenient for her, like talking to them when she was free.

Taylor had, had enough of the conversation and she wasn't going to let her mood get ruined so nudged Gabriella to let her now she was leaving as she had nothing more to say.

" Taylor's right you have changed and we don't know where the Sharpay we loved and was our best friend has gone"

Taylor hadn't gotten very far, so Gabriella caught up to her and the two walked away together.

They left a very remorseful Sharpay, but was it too late for her to fix her broken friendships?

-

It was all over school that what Lucy had shrieked about was actually chicken pox and she was going to be off school for at least a week, which made the school body very happy because Lucy bullied anything that walked, she even made a teacher cry once, and that was how mean Lucy Robson really was.

Troy was overjoyed when he had heard the news about Lucy, no he wasn't mean but he was happy that she wasn't going to be in school for a few days, to any outsider it was obvious what she was trying to do and that was to keep Troy and Sharpay has far away from each other as possible but it seemed the more she did that the more they seemed grow closer.

He couldn't wait to see Sharpay now because without Lucy's presence it meant that he had the chance to get closer to Sharpay and finally make his advantage count.

-

Jeremy slammed his phone down, it was impossible he hadn't heard from Lucy in the past two days and he had just got off the phone with her mom when he had finally got through and she told him that Lucy had the chickenpox and was unable to come to the phone.

This incredibly messed up their plan, because now he was unable to get Sharpay's number, sure he had talked when they were at the ice cream parlor but he had forgotten to ask for her number, which he planned to get form Lucy but he couldn't now because she had gone and gotten the chickenpox.

-

The days of the week had gone quickly and still Troy hadn't got a chance to ask Sharpay out and he didn't want to do it over the phone.

It was Friday at lunch and he was at his locker putting some books away before he went into the cafeteria.

"Heya Troy" a voice called from behind him, he recognized the voice as the blonde.

Turning to look in her direction, he plastered a smile on his face and shut his locker "Hey Sharpay" he replied to the greeting.

"Let me just put my books in my locker and then we can go to the cafeteria together if you want" she offered motioning to the big pile of books in her hand.

"Sure" he told her, staying where he was.

He leaned against the locker next to hers and waited for her to finish this was his chance to finally ask her what he had wanted to all week.

"Sharpay I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight" he asked her coyly trying not to be too evasive.

"Sure" she bit her tongue to stop herself from squealing in delight, but she felt her voice sounded much higher than normal.

"Do you want to go the movies?" he asked knowing that was a safe date and they might even go to get some food later, but it wasn't anything o heavy and it was all for the bet, there was always a movie that they could watch.

"Yeah, I'd like that" she gleamed, unable to stop herself.

She laced her arm around his and they made their way to cafeteria.

-

Getting out his car, he took a quick look in the mirror, he was wearing an American eagle top and some green khakis.

Before he had the chance to knock on the door of the Evans house Sharpay had already skipped down the porch steps.

Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a yellow dress that fell just below her knees and some flip flops.

-

They had talked all the way on the drive to the mall and were now in the line talking about what movie to watch.

"Um what about Harry Potter?" he questioned looking at the movie posters.

"Huh" Sharpay said having not paid attention to what Troy was asking.

"I said what about Harry Potter?"

"Yup sure" she smiled continuing to look at the poster that interested her most.

He knew she hadn't been paying attention and followed her eyes, and came face to face with the newly released poster of Hairspray.

_So that is the movie she wants to see_ he thought to himself

"You want to watch Hairspray don't you?" he asked her knowing this was the perfect chance to prove to her that he _cared_ about her and giving himself a better chance of winning the bet.

"Yeah, don't you think Zac Efron is like so hot" she blabbed out and clasped her hand on her mouth, did she just say that out aloud.

"Sharpay another guy doesn't think another guy is good looking okay?" he tried to tell her.

"Okay" she laughed dragging him to the till.

"Can we have two tickets to see Hairspray?" he asked the cashier.

"Yeah that'll be $9 thank you" the guy said touching the screen in front of him, which produced their tickets, which he handed to them after Troy gave him the money.

The two teenagers continued to make their way into the movie theatre.

"Food" Sharpay said as they were approaching the food stand.

"Can I have medium salted popcorn and a large diet coke, with a Hershey's bar please" she smiled telling the employee.

"Sure that will be $7.50" the girl told her having tapped in the order.

"I'll pay for it" he told her, leaning over her shoulder to hand the girl the money. She could feel his breath on her bare shoulder and turned to look at him, he responded with a smile.

There was no way any date of Troy Bolton's was going to pay.

Sharpay was touched that he had paid for her and allowed her to get whatever she wanted to eat and he paid for it, she knew this was a date, but he had said hang out, but the more time she was spending with Troy the more she liked him.

Troy had got some popcorn and a drink, and they headed into screen to watch Hairspray.

-

"You can't stop the beat" Sharpay sang loudly skipping out of the cinema.

Troy laughed as he tried to follow her.

**Author's Note: **as you can see we incorporated the release of Hairspray into the chapter it came out on Friday how many of you went to see it or will go to see it? I have and I loved it and V will, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review :), A


	8. Piggyback Promises

**Author's Note: **thanks for all the reviews so far guys we really appreciate them, read and enjoy :) A

**♥♥♥**

**Chapter Six **

**Piggyback Promises **

The raven haired boy threw his bag into his car and drove to school. He still hadn't heard from Lucy, after all she was what he was using to gain information on how Bolton was doing and also she herself was helping him because she was stopping the two from going out.

But he had yet to call Sharpay up about that ice cream date that they had yet to go on, he didn't want to seem over eager or seem to laid back so when he had parked in his regular spot he flipped his phone op[en and dialled and put the phone to his ear.

_"Hey, who's this?" Sharpay answered not recognizing the caller ID. _

"Yeah hey it's Jeremy" he told her, continuing to make his way into the school building.

_"From the ice cream parlour right?" she smiled innocently, even though he couldn't see, their conversation flashed back to her mind; even though they had only talked for a few minutes he had left a good first impression on her. _

"Yeah" he confirmed, putting his bag away into his locker and smiling over at a group of girls that were looking over at him.

_"Okay well what's up?" she questioned wondering why he had called her, she had given her number to him that afternoon and he hadn't called her since today which is why she didn't know who it was.,. _

_But she was glad that he didn't call her back to her she was the first guy that had liked her since she had her 'makeover', what hurt her about Troy was that he knew her before her makeover and took no notice of her and now he did but with Jeremy it was to early to say where their relationship was heading. _

"I was wondering about that ice cream, do you want to go and get some Thursday after school" he asked her, he was very confident she would say yes unless something had happened which he didn't know about.

_"Sure I would like that" she answered to his question, she was a single she was entitled to go out and have fun. _

"Good then I'll pick you up from school at 5 on Thursday, is that good for you, because I have practice" he informed her.

_"Yeah that's good for me, I got the lead in the school musical and practice should be starting soon" _

"Congrats I'll see you there then" he replied into the phone.

_"Thanks, yep you will bye" _

"Bye" he said and shut the phone and grinned to himself as he saw his friends walking towards him.

Finally he was getting somewhere, he was not going to lose this bet especially not to Troy Bolton he hated that kid.

--

The blonde yawned, immediately covering her mouth with her hand, she had been up all night trying to finish these for Gabriella and Taylor she hoped they liked them

First she had the job of finding them, it was like they were always trying to avoid her and wherever she was they never were.

She knew she had to save their friendship before it was beyond repair.

Finally she found them; they were in their homeroom class at the back desks talking and had some note books on their desks.

They both looked up to see who had entered the room and turned to look at each other than they looked back at the approaching Sharpay.

"I know I'm not you're guys favourite person right now but I really am sorry and these are for you" Sharpay told them taking two boxes from behind her to give one to each girl.

They were small jewellery boxes that she had made herself, each was decorated differently, Taylor's in lilac and Gabriella's in blue.

Opening the boxes, they revealed two hand made charms.

There was a whole story to this, when the three girls had meet back in elementary school, they all used to have friendship bracelets and as time went on they would add little charms, to their bracelets and till this day they still wore them, Sharpay with her pink coloured one, Gabriella's again was blue and Taylor's lilac and they had all taken a great interest into making charms and jewellery, hence Sharpay making these for them as an apology for the way she had been acting.

After a long silence of the two not saying a word and Sharpay getting more nervous, she had hoped this would work and gain their forgiveness but she guessed wrong.

Gulping she looked down "Umm okay well I guess you don't like them, I'm sorry that I couldn't make it up to you" she turned on her heel to leave the room, and rubbed her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

She had really thought this would work. All she wanted was for her best friends to be back in her life.

"Wait" Taylor shouted.

Sharpay stopped in her tracks, she really didn't need to now that they didn't like them, they didn't want to be her friends etc she had been through enough of that.

The two girls come and stood either side of Sharpay she held her head up wondering what was going to happen, and felt pairs of hands taking her into a hug a hug smile made it's way on to her face and she hugged her friends back.

"We love them" Gabriella let out with an accompanied squeal.

Both charms were identical they were the size of a key ring and Sharpay had sewn the backgrounds which one top were three girls, one with blonde hair the other with brunette and the other with black hair, it represented the three of them.

Something that meant a lot to her, and having placed herself in their shoes she understood where they were coming from.

"Really?"

"Totally how could we not there so darnn cute" Taylor told her swinging her hand around, where the new charm had joined the others on her lilac band.

After all her failed attempts of apologizing this had finally worked when she thought they hadn't liked them, it crushed her she didn't want to lose her friends and now she wasn't going to.

--

For the last couple of days, Troy had been debating with himself on when he should ask Sharpay out again. He couldn't ask her out again the next night, he had to leave her hanging and wanting more. But he finally decided he should ask her out again tonight.

Just as he was about to go find her, she walked up to him.

"Hey Troy!"

"Hey Sharpay, how's it going?" he responded to the blonde.

"Really good actually, how about you?" she asked him.

"Well I was about to ask if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

Troy looked at Sharpay's hesitant face and he immediately felt fear. He was going to lose the bet; maybe it was because she had such a horrible time the other night. But she seemed extremely happy at the end of the night. What had he done wrong? The next words out of her mouth were so relieving to Troy.

"Actually, I have play practice. Ryan and I got the lead parts! Isn't that exciting? Anyways, maybe you can come watch me, and then we could go somewhere after? I'm sure Ms. Darbus wouldn't mind as long as you kept your mouth shut." She explained to him in depth and thought that she had started blabbing and was thankful when Troy started talking.

"Yeah that would be great." Troy replied. Just then the warning bell rang "Wanna walk to homeroom together?"

"Have you already forgotten your promise Troy?" she taunted slightly laughing.

"What promise?"

Sharpay made him turn around, and bend down, then she hopped on his back.

"Giddy-up horsie!" she giggled.

"Oh, that promise." he said. Troy then started walking towards homeroom with Sharpay on his back.

--

As Sharpay's last class ended, she headed towards her locker. She was extremely nervous, not because of actually practicing, but because Troy was going to be there watching. When she finished gathering the books she would need that night to complete her homework, and slammed her locker door shut, there stood Troy with a single rose in his hand.

"For you" he said handing her the beautiful red flower.

"Oh? For me? You shouldn't have kind sir." she replied in a mock tone.

"Oh, but I did, my lady." Troy said, in a very bad British accent.

"Yeah, Troy, don't do that again." Sharpay said, half-serious.

--

When the two arrived to the auditorium, nobody was there yet, not even Ms. Darbus, so it was just the two of them.

Troy and Sharpay sat in an awkward silence for a while, and when Troy was just about to say something, Ms. Darbus and few other students came into the auditorium. Troy sent Sharpay a quick smile as she got up to discuss a few things before they started to rehearse the play.

--

Watching the play practice wasn't as hard as Troy thought. It was actually pretty fun; even though the first practice was mainly composed of trust activities and other things to get the cast to bond more so there would be excellent chemistry for the live performances.

Since the cast seemed to be pretty close, Ms. Darbus actually had them start rehearsing some of the songs.

When practice ended, the drama club seemed to be flocking around Sharpay, complimenting her on her voice. Troy made eye contact with Sharpay, sending her a look saying 'I'll wait outside' and headed out to his car.

When Sharpay finally did manage to get out, she got into the passenger seat and she looked extremely tired. She closed her eyes for a few minutes before opening them and looking at Troy and sending him a smile.

"So where to?" Troy asked.

"You pick. Anywhere is fine, as long as I don't have people flocking around me." she informed him getting into the car.

Following her orders, Troy exited the school parking lot, and drove off in the distance.

**Author's Note:** V: Another chapter!! Yay!! A wrote most of it so she deserves more credit! Read and Review, Much Love.


End file.
